


【姚琛×你】周六清晨该做点什么好

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019, 姚琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: 【白日宣yin】
Relationships: 姚琛×你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【姚琛×你】周六清晨该做点什么好

本来以为是激情短打  
没想到了又dream了这么长  
开车技术逐渐纯熟

dbq原谅我这辆车又对yls动手了  
可是他真的长着一副勾引我上船的样子 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

你醒过来的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮。  
啊，又是美好的周六清晨！你翻了个身，清醒了一下，看看还没走到7的闹钟，决定再赖一会床。

你扭头去看睡在旁边的姚琛，他眼睛闭得紧紧的，睡得很熟的样子。昨晚你发现自己感冒了，头昏昏沉沉的，微信给他留言晚安之后，九点就爬上了床。  
他最近挺忙的，明明是队里最恋家的，一周却还是有三天赶通告赶得不能回来吃晚饭。昨晚估计又不知道是凌晨几点才回来的。还好，忙了一周，就是为了能挤出这个周末来陪你和休息。  
想到这里，你忍不住心疼地往姚琛身边靠了靠。你轻轻凑近他的脸，仔细端详着他微微青黑的眼圈和睡梦中依然微微紧蹙的眉头。

姚琛习惯睡觉只穿背心，被子经过一夜无意的掀动落在了胸前的位置。紧贴着他从被子边缘露出来的肌肉线条流畅匀称的手臂，你觉得舒服又有安全感。

你端详起他的睡颜，帮他拨开额前的碎发，随即情不自禁地在姚琛的双眼处落下轻轻一吻，蜻蜓点水的吻从眼皮延伸到下巴，再到耳后隐秘处的「YC」连体文身。

你控制不住地有些情动，在耳根处印下最后一个火热的烙印后重新躺下，手圈住了他的窄腰，抱得越来越紧。背心边缘被被子掀了起来，你触手之处是一片温热的肌肤。你心头一荡，想起了什么似的，将柔软的掌心覆上他的腹肌，缓缓移动，轻轻摩挲着。

在舞台上掀起衣服给别人看了那么多次，终于得轮到我来摸摸了吧。本来你对男生练肌肉什么的并没什么兴趣，对你来说只不过是一块肉被分成了几块而已。但这肌肉在姚琛的身上却变得魅惑了起来。

这男人怎么这么会下蛊。你一边想，一边转而用指腹感受他小腹的纹路，一边吞口水。你从上往下滑动着，到了肚脐眼附近开始转圈圈，这里附近不小心触碰到的几根毛发让你联想到了什么刺激的东西，耳廓在你看不见的地方微微发红。

就在你稳定好情绪准备把手收回好好睡觉的时候，一只骨节匀长的大手从天而降，把你的手按在小腹上不准你抽走。

？这家伙什么时候偷偷醒了又不告诉你，净等你占他的便宜。真沉得住气。

你干脆也一动不动，看看姚琛想干什么。没一会。你仿佛感受到他的手扣着你的手在缓缓移动，速度很慢，目标却无比明确——

一路往下，穿过肚脐，穿过松紧腰带，伸进内裤。姚琛的手包裹着你的手，握住了每天早上准时升起的那根旗杆。

你也不是没碰过，只是都是在黑暗慌乱的夜里。虽然隔着薄薄的被子，但早晨充足清晰的光线让你感到陌生无措，仿佛被日光窥见了什么私密的事。你的大脑空白，神情也有些窘迫，姚琛的嘴角却在你看不见的地方勾了勾。

他放开了你的手，只剩你一个人握住僵持了一会，你才察觉到是不是应该做点什么来缓解尴尬。于是你开始用小手圈住小小琛，小心翼翼地上下滑动，指腹时不时在顶端摩擦。

早上起来的它好像格外昂扬，你努力顺着它翘起的方向使力，尽量不弄疼他。手一边在帮他套弄，一边把温热的脸埋在他的肩窝里，耳边将他嘴角溢出的轻微的喘息声尽收。

当你手累了酸了，不自觉放慢了速度，他便又扣死你的手，帮你（也是帮他自己）进行一通冲锋，微微喘息中夹杂着几声低吼。忘了套弄了多久，他的肿胀不见消退反而更坚挺了，你用力挣开他的手，嘟囔着说，不玩了，太累了，你刚生病，该补觉了。

你还没找到一个安稳的姿势重新入睡，旁边的人就一个急速翻身，把你重新笼罩在阴影下。姚琛俯身吮吸着你的唇舌，探进你的口腔里四处滑动。他动作的猛烈像是要把一个星期欠你的温存悉数奉还。 你被吻得喘不过气，可是枕头抵在后方，想躲却无处躲闪，涨红了脸的你只能用拳头锤了两下他的肩头，让他放开。

两分钟后，他终于放过了你，但下一秒，姚琛拿起眼罩把你的眼睛蒙上。

宝贝累了吗，那就睡吧，我自己来就好。

你仿佛都能看到他在说这句话的时候露出了怎样狡黠的笑容。流氓！你偷偷骂出声，扭头在他的手臂上咬了一口。

姚琛把你的睡裙推起来，内裤一扯，将手指放在穴口处摩擦。

都这么湿了，还怎么睡得着啊，让小琛哥帮帮你吧，好不好。

还好眼罩的遮挡没让你慌乱又羞愤的眼神被他看见。被他这么撩拨，谁能没有反应啊，你气得脚下轻轻踹了他一下，没想到屈起来的膝盖不小心顶到了昂扬的那处，惹得他发出沉闷的一声吼叫。

眼前一片漆黑，让你其他所有的感官都好像敏感了十倍，他的每句话，每次呻吟，都让你耳根发热，全身发软。听到这声吼叫，你仿佛预料到了狂风暴雨的来临。

姚琛先用两根手指做了做扩张，异物感和舒适感一并袭来，但你咬住了嘴唇尽量连一丝声音都不发出来。

手指刚抽出，他的挺立就顺势挤了进去，突然的空虚和充满让你守不住牙关，发出一声嘤咛。听到这声鼓励性的反应，姚琛身下的每次动作都无比用力，比以往在夜里每次温柔的开垦都要凿得更深。

你承受不住这种一上来就开始的猛烈冲击，手从圈住他的腰到扶在他的肩上，抵住他的胸前，妄图把姚琛推开，腰也不自觉的扭动躲闪。

啧，别乱动，不然我不知道要什么时候才能结束。说罢，姚琛把你的手腕一箍，折到头顶固定住。接下来惩罚性的几下深顶，每一下都不遗余力地顶到最深处，你感觉小腹都快盛不下了。

眼前的黑暗仿佛重新带你寻回了黑夜的熟悉感，但从鼻梁缝隙透出的亮光还是让你有些惊慌，在慌乱的微微扭动中，你的身体不自觉收紧，几乎让每次抽插都能享受极致的快感。

你企图夺回一丝主动权，心下一紧，甬道再狠狠一收，把他突然夹住，突如其来的收紧让姚琛身子一颤，射了出来，随即低头在你耳边喘着粗气。

已经两次冲到顶峰了，但你感觉到体内的昂扬还是没有沉睡的迹象。你早就被冲撞得不省人事，姚琛见你知觉迷糊，动作终于渐渐温柔了下来，但你的泪水还是伴随着呜咽溢出来。

够了够了，我受不了了，这次结束就睡吧，好不好嘛。

姚琛不作声，继续扎实的挺进。

我昨晚还生着病呢，你听我说话是不是有点鼻音。

没关系，现在出一身汗就好了。他云淡风轻。

姚琛！给我停下。本来想用威胁的语气，可是被研磨成了委屈的哀求。

姚琛伸手捂住了你的嘴，腰身用力一顶，嘴唇轻轻靠近你的耳边，说:

嘘，在床上叫我姚老师。 

  
；；；；；；；；；；；；；；；END；；；；；；；；；；；；

yls，我可以！（大声）


End file.
